Many vehicles include a center-console having a storage compartment and an armrest. The armrest may at least partially cover the storage compartment to conceal its contents. Some vehicles include a stand-alone armrest that is not associated with a console. In either configuration, the armrest may provide a comfortable surface upon which an occupant of the vehicle may rest his or her arm. The armrest may include a cushioning material to improve the comfort of the armrest and the overall comfort of the interior of the vehicle.